


Angels

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Hannah and Charli's Adventures [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences, Someone Was Being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NDE can cause quite the change in someone, but what if it was a someone who changed the NDE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> NDE = Near Death Experience

Hannah was ten when she had a near death experience.

She was at a friend's house, and they had a pool. The friend had gone inside to grab snacks and Hannah moved to the diving board to soak her feet. Somehow, Hannah slipped, head cracking on the corner of the board as she slammed into the seven foot deep water. Hannah was too stunned to swim, and even if she wasn't the pool was too wide to swim to a side when she didn't know how to.

She hit the bottom and her eyes were finally clearing, the need to breath burning her lungs. Frantically, she rose, trying to reach the surface. Unable to hold her breath any longer, not rising as much as she tried, Hannah opened her mouth to try and breath. Water rushed in, filling her mouth and she swallowed one, two, three mouthfuls of water before screaming. It went up her nose, filled her ears, stinging her eyes when it usully didn't.

Hannah could see black spots already, movements turning sluggish with small jerks. Her eyes were half-lidded, able to see a shadowy figure dive into the pool before everything stopped and faded.

* * *

When she woke up, Hannah was bundled up in a hospital bed, connected to monitors and an I.V. drip. Her father was asleep in the bedside chair, head pillowed on his folded Navy jacket. It was odd seeing her father asleep, him not very fond of hospitals for reasons Hannah largely agreed with.

There was also a blond man sitting in the corner, reading, lips moving to the words. As if sensing she'd awakened and he was being watched, his gaze lifted. Bright, baby blues behind framed glasses stared back. For a moment, Hannah thought she was looking at an angel before she remembered they didn't exist and, if they did, cared nothing for her family.

"Hello." Hannah was surprised by how scratchy her voice was, as if she'd swallowed cinnamon. The man looked pained for a moment, like she'd done something wrong, then her was smiling, gentle and calm.

"Hello." The young girl blinked, surprised by the accent. "Glad to see you awake. Quite the fall you took."

"I– what?" She breathed, throat aching, mind trying to process what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what is it you last remember?" He replied, still gentle as he set aside the book to stand and grab the cup of water on the side table. He held it up to Hannah as she thought.

"I was at Angela's house, and I was outback by the pool." She took a long swallow of water, easing the ache some. "I… did I fall in?"

Her voice sounded small even to her own ears. Looking up at the stranger she felt only trust and sympathy. That made Hannah feel terrible with how nice he was.

Though she wouldn't say it, Hannah could see him contemplate telling her no, but thankfully he nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm the one who got you out."

"Thank you," she murmured after a few long moments, coughing and drinking some more water. Unknowingly, she stared up at him with the biggest, saddest eyes the man had ever seen. "Thank you so much, Mr…?"

"Aziraphale." The blond replied eithout thought, distracted by how miserable Hannah looked. He blanched, adding on right after, "David Aziraphale."

"I like your name. It's pretty," she stated with a tentative smile. "I'm Hannahlee." Her hand lifted, holding it out to him. "Nice to meet you."

Aziraphale took it, giving a bow that made Hannah grin and giggle. His returned grin was more subdued, but no less happy. "The pleasure is all mine, Hannahlee."

Andrew woke up as the nurse was bringing Hannah's dinner and she was talking animatedly to the nurse. Her hands were moving all around, much to the woman's amusement. When Andrew interjected to ask Hannah if she'd spoken with the blond man, whom he called David, she said yes.

"Dad, he healed me!" She told him excitedly, biting into the burger, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "My throat was sore and I kept coughing, so he fixed it.  _Dad_ ," her eyes went wide, eager, "he was an _angel_."

While the memory as a whole ended up being put to the back of her mind a few years later due to sudden, extremely drastic changes to her life, Hannah never did forget how angels did, in fact, exist.

 


End file.
